Fragility
by Light1
Summary: Kain deep in thought about the future of his youngest, and questioning the rightness of allowing him to fall to such a fate, is called upon to stage a rescue. But is it really worth saving him now when he knows what the future holds?
1. Chapter 1

**Fragility**

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal Dynamics not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Vorador . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13 sexual references

Setting: Post Blood Omen Two, Pre Soul Reaver.

Summery: Kain contemplates his children's fates and whether or not he should act to interfere or let time be.

Authoress note: *wails* I don't know why this happened it just did you HAVE to believe me!

**Chapter one**

{Kain}

I can no longer count the times I have contemplated this problem.

It is frustrating to know no progress has been made in all these years. I grow more concerned with each passing year as the weight on my shoulders begins to feel heavier. Every day now I can feel it drawing closer and I have found myself becoming preoccupied, much to the frustration of my children or more specifically my eldest. I look around the circular chamber I am in, the oracles caves are barren and empty now, in my youth it took me a full day to find my way here through the daemon filled tunnels. But now the tunnels are silent and I know the way now. I come here more and more, every time I have that particular dream. A dream of my future, it is coming more frequently now, and clearer with each time. Every time it comes I learn a little more, and three nights ago I saw what would happen to Melchiah.

Melchiah is my youngest son and while not the most beautiful, most clever or the strongest of my brood, he has a certain charm to him that I find hard to resist. He has compassion, for all his cruelty to the mortals he skins. His cruelty is necessary, and it is quick or at least as quick as it can be.

He is charming and in his own way and that makes my phantom knowledge all the harder to bear, for I have seen what he will become. I have seen the monster he will twist into. It is not the fact that his evolution offends the senses but that it will twist his soul. When the first few evolutions take him and he loses the ability to walk it will hurt him. But he will cope, he is strong enough. But over time he will become more alone, isolated by his size and lack of mobility. He will become bitter, filled with rage at the nature of his form, and the fact that his weakness has been passed down the lines and those he loves become more and more like him as the years pass.

But he will believe that I let this happen to him for the greater good and he will not hate me for it. It was his lack of hatred that shocked me most I think and the guilt that it brought out in me. I am not a man who feels guilt often. I console myself by being absolutely positive that what I am doing is right and that the consequences are necessary, something unavoidable.

But the glance into Melchiah's future made me feel guilt.

I remember the birth of my youngest. All my children when first created were child like, even the mighty Dumah and the sharp witted Zephon, although neither of them would admit it now. Melchiah, however, has never made and never will make any such claims; he is realistic. It is something I have admired in him. Many would call him simple and other more cruel people would say he was pointless but they would be wrong and most likely dead at my hands for their insolence. He is not simple or pointless, yes he says little and what he does say rarely has great metaphysical meaning but he is profound in his silence. He sees what others do not and I am unsure how but he calms me while others enrage me.

So I came here to learn what could make me think allowing him to fall to such disgrace would be an acceptable consequence. But like many of the times before I have come away empty handed.

I cannot stand this place any longer and with a simple thought almost completely subconscious I break myself apart and hurtled through the tunnels until I could lift myself to the skies.

Once outside I revel in the fresh air. The sky is clouded but the air is still better than that in the tunnels and caves. The acidic scent of wood-smoke catches my attention. Almost without meaning to I find myself turning towards the smoke. It takes me only a moment to realize it is coming from Melchiah's home. Strange, maybe there was an accident, for it cannot be war. I would know about it if Melchiah or any of my brood were going to be threatened, I snort, reminding myself that there is no one around to threaten us any longer. All living mortals are in one of two places, the farms or the citadel.

As I neared the scent of blood and death hit me. I descend and land on one of the towers, pulling myself together. It is unlikely that I would be spotted here and I am well able to see the ground below. It was an attack, mortals were standing and fighting against us and they seemed not to be doing as badly as I would have assumed. I am confused but I am not afraid, we are stronger although somehow we seem to number less than the mortals. Strange I do not remember their being so many of them in the village in Melchiah's territory.

A few of the buildings have fallen and some remain aflame, bodies litter the ground but it matters little, my youngest is able to raise more. With a little effort I stand and move, he will be here somewhere and some deeper instinct tells me to look for him; briefly I find myself wondering if it is a fatherly instinct. The thought is shaken from me when I spot my youngest and I find myself smiling. While not the strongest of my brood he was still of my blood and it showed. He moved powerfully, fast and strong, his movements those of practice and training. Even with his weakness he was still strong enough to rule, still independent enough to want to and empathetic enough to do so well. He did not deserve the fate that I had seen.

A strange thought enters my mind; if he were to die here he would not degenerate. If he were to die now then his future would not happen, he would be saved from such devastation and loss. The idea of simply murdering my youngest plays with me and I find myself pained. I am aware that I am not without compassion and I know that I do have an attachment to my children despite trying to minimize it. Raziel for instance has managed to squeeze his way into the very forefront of my affections, bastard that he is. Melchiah also is one I have held in high esteem, he has been dealt nothing but hardship yet he does not complain at least not to me, instead he takes what he has and he turns it into something grand. It would pain me to destroy him. But would it truly be destruction or would it be pity, would I be saving him from a fate worse than his death. The idea twists inside of me, I could end him now, here in this place in the strange battle I knew nothing of.

My power ignites and dies, I walk away.

I take flight after a few paces and fly the remainder of the way to the Sanctuary. Instead of landing at the main entrance way I dart in through one of the upper windows and make my way through the corridors into the central chamber before taking my true form. The room is cold and almost empty; I can sense Ariel's presence as always. She is always here and usually cowers somewhere above or behind me. It is rare for me to actually see her, normally I am only aware of her on a subconscious level but it seems that today she wishes to speak with me. Maybe she senses my own internal confusion, my own self questioning and wishes to use it as a way to harm me, it would not surprise me.

"Kain," her voice is quiet as she floats down towards me, I consider ignoring her as I have done before, but then reconsider, maybe the distraction would do me good, even if it is an annoying one.

"Ariel," I answer, turning away from her. She used to flinch when I would give her my full attention and it has become an old habit of mine not to turn my eyes to her.

"You are distressed," she says. Her voice has little emotion in it, and I find it impossible to tell if my distress makes her happy or sad or has any effect on her at all. I smile to myself and glance at her briefly.

"I am usually distressed," I laugh, hoping I sound more amused than pathetic. "Why would my mental state bother you?"

"It does not bother me vampire," she answered a little too quickly, "it is simply ..." she trails off for a moment and I hear her sigh before she speaks again quietly. "Must we do this?" she asks. I lift an eye brow and glance at her again, she has come lower now, hovering slightly above my height and she looks pained. I am a little confused, this is a new tactic, normally she shows me anger and frustration rarely have I seen grief from her, I would be lying to say I was unaffected.

"Must we?" I say simply, she blinks her eye at me and looks away.

"No," she answers. "I find myself craving something more these days, something other than bitter words and harsh glances."

"What would you have?" I force myself to answer. Her distraction is irritating but it is still a damn sight better than the image of my children when they have fallen from grace and my own dark thoughts about what my actions should be. What can I possibly do to change this; I would need to know what caused it. A sudden image of simply destroying my entire brood now before the change takes them fills me and I find myself shaking my head. I look to Ariel again desperate for the distraction.

"You are troubled," she says her voice accusing.

"I am merely tired," I keep my answer short and guarded, still unsettled by her apparent concern.

"No, you are worried," she says her voice low. "Do not treat me as a fool, Kain, I have been here with you for far too long, I have seen you tired and I have seen you worried and I have seen you grieve. You are worried for something or someone."

"Why are you pushing this?" I frown at her. "What does it matter to you how my mind works? Why do you care?" She glared at me then, the old anger back, I felt relieved.

"I don't care!" she snapped back at me. "I simply wanted a conversation, idle chatter with someone other than myself." She was shouting now, "just for once I wanted a civilized conversation, obviously it was too much to ask." I blinked as she stopped and floated back somewhere behind me.

That was odd.

"You are a strange creature," I sigh; I can feel her eyes on me.

"This comes from you?" she sounded like she was smiling a little. "I find you are the last one of us to point fingers."

"Yes well..." I turned and began an extremely witty remark that would have left all amazed I'm sure, but found myself interrupted.

"Someone comes," she said suddenly and turned from me, fading back from this realm of existence.

I sighed partly relieved, partly discomforted, she had seemed genuine and it unsettled me to say the least. Never before had Ariel shown any interest in me or my affairs, her only actions thus far had always been to lead me towards my undoing. I frowned and felt myself becoming more frustrated; I did not want to think on this, it would not lead to any good.

The scent of blood floated in on a breeze and there was a small movement down by the doors but it was his muffled muttering that gave him away and I felt myself smile slightly as Raziel entered the room, grumbling under his breath about heavy doors.

"It is customary to knock is it not?" I say drawing his attention from the door that had so frustrated him.

"Sire," he breathed, turning to look at me and my amusement died, he looked stricken, small gashes littered his form and the smell of his blood was strong. Strange I had not sensed Raziel in the small battle at Melchiah's territory. "Father," Raziel said.

"Raziel," I looked to my eldest, "I was not aware of you in the battle."

"You were there?" he suddenly looked shocked and angered, again I was confused. I pinched my nose feeling a headache coming on, I disliked this constant confusion. It was not like me to be so ignorant and I was now being reminded why I always made sure I was rarely caught in ignorance, it is extreamly frustrating.

"Briefly," I answer, still frowning as the headache got worse quickly.

"And you did nothing?" Raziel swallowed and the anger was gone as instantly as it had come, now he merely appeared distressed. He was a rainbow of emotions, my eldest.

"It was a skirmish, Raziel, I doubted my aid was needed." My headache pulsed, "and what of you, clearly you managed to get yourself involved by some twist of fate." My words were short and sharp, I have always responded badly to pain. He tried to hide the sting I had dealt him but he cannot hide from me.

"His eldest came to me," he mumbled, "he told me of what had happened and called for my aid, I followed them to the bridge where I was held back until it was too late."

"Too late?" I asked, cursing the pain in my temples wondering shortly how it had come so suddenly. Raziel said nothing and I sighed loudly my patience was not a record breaking achievement at the best of times, but today seemed to be one of those days where ones patience is put to the test. I already knew mine was failing. "To late for what, Raziel?"

My eldest's head snapped up frowning hard at me, a wound over his right eye was still open, bloody smears running down his cheek. His expression became confused now,

"They took Melchiah," he said. "The humans, it was fast and unexpected. He moved to defend one of his youngest and they took him by surprise."

"I see," I answered; Raziel looked worried, his eyes moving constantly around the room.

"You are not hurt?" I asked, he shook his head. "You are bleeding child."

"It is nothing, they were only human," he mumbled,

"Yet strong enough to take your brother," I say without much thought. He flinches at my words, and I shake my head, it would be in Melchiah's nature to defend those weaker than him. He has a good soul, the part that's not mine.

"You are mad?" Raziel asks reaching out to me, I shake my head.

"No I am not mad, least not at him or you," I sigh. "I am frustrated however." Raziel frowns and watches as I stand.

"You will help?" he asks his voice hopeful.

"Yes," I nod to him, is features light up and I find myself pleased that I can make him smile with a simple word. I am unsure if I will one day be able to aid my children but on this day I know I can aid my youngest.

**End chapter**

Come find me at

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

GREY WINGS

Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home.

So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home.

However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home.

UK: Pick up your copy only £1.85 on Ebook (£8.99 Paperback)

. /Grey-Wings-Katie-Marie/dp/1291646329/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1401829761&sr=8-1&keywords=greywings

USA: Pick up your copy only $3.11 on Ebook ($15.32 Paperback)

Grey-Wings-Katie-Marie-ebook/dp/B00JI535MI/ref=sr_1_1_bnp_1_kin?ie=UTF8&qid=1403539513&sr=8-1&keywords=greywings


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragility**

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal Dynamics not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Vorador . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13 sexual references

Setting: Post Blood Omen Two, Pre Soul Reaver.

Summary: Kain contemplates his children's fates and whether or not he should act to interfere or let time be.

Authoress note: *wails* I don't know why this happened it just did you HAVE to believe me!

**Chapter Two**

{Kain}

I have always been told a quick death is preferable to a long suffering death. I have seen men put blades to each other's throats in what they call acts of kindness. My own children would suffer a fate that I would not have them suffer willingly; I have the power to prevent it by destroying them now. How does one decide such? I have been called a God, I have the power of life and death over all in Nosgoth, but now that I have to consider my use of this power I feel anything but god-like.

Raziel looks to me and smiles, I almost smile back. He has been the only creature to ever be genuinely happy to see me, that even in times as dark as these he still smiles at my presence. It is a warming thought. Raziel watches me for a few moments in silence, his expression sad and confused, "you are having second thoughts."

"Do not presume to know my thoughts child."

My decision is made, at least for now. Melchiah, like Raziel, is of my blood, and as such he has my strength, and my determination. He would not want to die simply to prevent suffering, he would fight and I will help him.

The sanctuary is quiet, but there is a feeling of excitement in the air. I can feel the eyes of the fledglings that dwell here, I can even still feel the eyes of Ariel, poor deluded half mad creature that she is. The air outside smells of bloods and fire, the wind bringing the smell of battle over from Melchiah's territory. Raziel's territory must be rank with it.

The walk to the abyss is short, Raziel at my side is shaking, half with dread half with excitement. I can feel his fear that is brother may have already run out of time and I can feel his lust for the blood of those who dared try to do us harm. It is strange that my own anger and blood lust remains silent inside me. All I feel is a cold hard weight on my chest, knowing that by saving my youngest now I am damning him to a terrible existence in years to come.

"Lord?" Raziel can sense my confused grief.

"It is nothing," I mutter. The abyss is in sight and I feel myself shiver, the swirling vortex of water another reminder of the terrible future.

"It has been some time since you have shown yourself to mortals," Raziel laughs. He is right; it has been decades since I have appeared openly before the humans. I have not deliberately hidden myself away but I have never been ne for public displays. I am more impressive as a mystic figure than a real one. The idea makes me laugh, for what is more frightening a Lord and Master who when times call for it unleashes power to truly do harm to his enemies or an invisible god ruling from a hidden place.

The bridge to the human citadel is not guarded. It strikes me as strange, I am sure they must know that we will not simply allow them to take one of ours and do nothing. They should be expecting us. The bridge is small, woven from thin ropes that barely hold themselves together, much like the link between man and vampire. I sigh at myself, everything is a metaphor today, am I really so preoccupied.

"I hate this thing," Raziel steps out onto the rope bridge his hands shaking.

I smile at him and take his wrist, jerking him hard against me; his claws dig in to my shoulder as he holds onto me attempting to stop my sudden movement from toppling him. I pull my magic around us both, covering us in a protective layer of power before, with a thought, moving us across the bridge.

"I hate it when you do that," Raziel grumbles.

"You also hate the bridge," I smirk. "Imagine if it had broken with you on it." I receive a thump on my chest for my teasing and he stomps angrily away.

The pathway to the citadel is easy to walk. The citadel is not overly impressive; I have seen bigger constructs in my life. There are guards here and when they see us they tense. They hold interesting weapons. Years ago mortals discovered a gas that will ignite easily; they use it to throw a fire of their own into the air. It is useful when attacking fledgling vampires but not much use against ones such as Raziel and I. Raziel moves quickly and efficiently, he disarms the mortals, breaking arm bones in the process and sends them inside with word of our arrival.

"You know they aren't going to believe you are here," Raziel says.

"Be still," I sigh; he is enjoying this now, dumb child. Raziel pulls a face at me and I take a half hearted swipe at him in retaliation.

We are interrupted by the arrival of the mortal leader. She is beautiful, tall, almost as tall as I, long limbed and graceful for a mortal. Her black hair is long and held back by a cloth over her forehead, her skin is milk white and smooth. Her eyes are as dark as her hair but they are clouded. All the priestess leaders of the mortals are like this, they live in rooms with incense that clouds the thoughts and fogs the mind.

It is a miracle mortals have survived as long as they have with stoned women for leaders. But then I am hardly one to point fingers, the vampires are lead by spoilt children with a father who spends his time letting his anger lead him.

"My Lord," she bows to me, her movements slow. "Why do you gift us with your presence?"

"You have taken one of mine," I am not in the mood for games and I like to keep things brief and simple with humans. "I want him back, unharmed."

"We have waged a battle and take out spoils," her voice is smug, obviously pleased that they managed to take one of my brood. My anger bubbles up inside of me and I am relieved to find it still there.

"My child is not a spoil of war; he is of my blood and will be freed," I hiss, I feel Raziel tense at my side. The priestess smiles and holds out her arms to the open gates. Children dressed in robes come running out and huddle around her as if cold despite the balmy heat.

"These are my acolytes," she smiles. "Those left behind when you demand an exchange of life. These children are spoils but yours are not?"

"No they are not." She takes a step back placing the children in front of her, like that will protect her. My magic strikes pin point at the priestess. She takes a stumbling step backwards, my strike burning her but not doing real damage. I am only making a point.

"We will not surrender him," she snarls at me, the paint on her face begins to run as she sweats,

"I will not tell you again," I say. "It is a courtesy that I have waited this long. Return my child to me."

"You only demand his return as his death makes it known that we can kill you. We can hurt the Great Kain's blood so why not try for you," she stops when my hand goes around her throat. I squeeze once. She dies before she hits the floor. As I said, politics bores me.

We find Melchiah inside. It is not hard to locate him; the screams of mortals are enough to lead us to him. He awoke in this place and endeavored to leave only to find mortals blocking his path. Mortals in his way, it makes us all smile, they are like leaves in wind before us.

"Father?" he drops the mortal and goes to his knees.

"Melchiah," I gesture for him to rise. "You are not hurt."

"I am not hurt;" he breathes, the words quiet "I fell."

"You did," I nod, he looks at me then and he appears grief stricken, as if the world had ended around him leaving him alone. "You seem to have gotten yourself back up though."

Melchiah did fall and he did rise back up, he fought for himself and his children. How can I expect others to act as he did when I question such actions in myself?

Looking at him now, I have made my decision. I will allow fate to continue, I will not destroy my children to simply prevent an unpleasant fate, for it is though hardship and struggle that we perceive the greatest things. I will not give up on them. I will help them instead. Even if fate cannot be changed and he is to become the deplorable monster that I have glimpsed, it matters little. For Melchiah and the rest of my children the future is less important than now.

I am glad to see him live.

**The End**

If you like my little fics then come find me on Amazon ( www. amazon . / Katie-Marie/e/B00ISV8LOA/ref=sr_ ntt_srch_lnk_2?qid= 1414788928&sr=8-2) and Wordpress ( )


End file.
